


When Did it Happen?

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Servamp
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, KuroMahi, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: Mahiru could not explain.When Ryuusei and Koyuki asked him how and when he started dating Kuro, Mahiru was lost.Honestly, he didn’t know.They never said anything.It just sort of happened.





	When Did it Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> I did this on my phone after a long 13 hour shift at work so if you see mistakes, please, tell me.

Mahiru could not explain.

When Ryuusei and Koyuki asked him how and when he started dating Kuro, Mahiru was lost.

The pair had found them walking out of the store, Mahiru and Kuro were too focused on their usual bickering to notice the eyes following them and their shock at their laced hands.

Honestly, he didn’t know.

They never said anything.

It just sort of happened, slowly and without words, _mostly._

After the question was asked Mahiru tried to search through his memories, but he couldn’t truly tell.

_Was it when they started sleeping together?_

He does recall the first time it happened.

One morning he woke up, didn’t open his eyes and stayed aware of his surroundings. He knew the room was dark because he drew the curtains for Kuro, he became aware that he was not alone on the bed. He was also aware of the lack of panic or annoyance he felt. There was only sweet delicious warmth around him. The same warmth that had kept him from trying to open his eyes and called for him to just _enjoy._

The soft breaths of Kuro hit his collarbone, his arm was wrapped secure around Mahiru and one of his legs was over Mahiru’s. Mahiru felt giddy. He felt secure, nice and warmth and he definitely was not going to stand up. At the back of his head a little voice screamed _But you have to, there’s things to do._ Mahiru shook his head, he didn’t want to, he felt relaxed in a way he hadn’t in a long time. He only wanted to give in and let Kuro’s light snores and air huf to lure him back to sleep.

A few minutes later he stood up and woke Kuro up, neither said anything about Kuro being on Mahiru’s bed instead of his own. They both only got up and went through their morning routines as normal.

Neither said anything at night when Kuro was found under Mahiru’s sheets when the other walked out of the bathroom. Mahiru just went in and relaxed.

_Could it be when they first kissed?_

But when was their first kiss?

All Mahiru could remember was announcing that he was going to the store while Kuro rambled about how troublesome it was to take out the garbage he was holding, telling Mahiru about how heavy it was. Used to Kuro’s complaints Mahiru smiled seeing him complaint but still doing it and reaching to clean out their dishes trash to take it with him as he went, a small smile on Kuro’s lips as Mahiru complained back. It seemed that Kuro whined out more because of habit than actual annoyance and realizing how far the servamp had gone made Mahiru’s chest become tight and a light sensation take over his body.

As they walked out of the flat, one to take away the garbage and the other to the store, Mahiru reached out for Kuro’s shirt collar.

“To make such a cute cat like me carry these heavy bags…” Kuro’s rant was interrupted by Mahiru’s lips. A quick touch of lips.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, don’t forget to clean the dishes.”

“Don’t forget my noodles.” Kuro replied without missing a beat, turning to opening the garbage can.

“I’ll think about it!”

“The good ones Mahi.”

It wasn’t until the next morning when Mahiru woke up and turned to look at Kuro’s peaceful sleeping face next to his and his sight caught the other’s lips that he felt a spark of surprise.

However he only stared and then went in to kiss Kuro until the later responded and scarlet eyes reflected the pure joy of adoration that Mahiru felt.

After that it sort of kept going on, neither complained or saw the need of pointing out that there was a time when it didn’t happen.

The couch cuddles happened even before Kuro started to sleep on Mahiru’s bed so it probably didn’t count.

_Maybe the sex?_

Mahiru's cheeks went hot with the idea of counting it as the start. It definitely wasn't.

The first time they said _I love you_ happened without a fuss. It was an important moment for both of them, but it didn't involve a fight, blood or near death experiences as it would be expected.

They were changing the living room’s set up. Moving the couches and table to add a new carpet and it just... happened.

“Why am I doing this? This is so troublesome I could just die. The carpet less floor is okay.” Kuro complained moving the couch to the other side of the room.

“Because you like to be on the floor half of the time and this is actually because of you Kuro!”

“But is so much trouble and I'm in pain from moving all of this.” Kuro dramatically sighed moving the little table with a lamp to his side.

“Yes, but we still need to do it! And you have to help me!”

“Why?” Kuro whined picking up his cup of noodles to put them in the garbage bin.

“Because you love me!” Mahiru teased, picking a bag of chips from the floor and throwing it on Kuro's arms as he passed next to him towards the bin.

 

They both froze and one of Kuro's cups fell from his arms as they stared at one another, time seemed to slow down along with their breaths.

After a few agonizing seconds of silence Mahiru raised an eyebrow and with confidence asked.

_“Don't you?”_

Kuro swallowed and bit his lip.

Looked down and then back to Mahiru. Kuro looked down and picked the cup.

“I love you a bit too much.” He whispered staring at the cups and bags on his arms, then around him, at the controlled mess they were doing to their home, his home.

Kuro seemed lost in the realization of how his life was going at the moment, of what he was doing, of Mahiru.

And Mahiru let him feel the moment sink in. Followed Kuro's gaze around their little living room. Yeah, he understood what was going through Kuro, for he was feeling it himself.

That was their life.

They were there arguing over furniture, cleaning and remodeling, _together._

That's how they did pretty much everything now.

The carpet? A twenty minute discussion with a rock, paper and scissors game gone wrong, ending with a compromise on the colour resulting of the mix of the one each of them wanted.

Their dinner? Homemade noodles.

Their routine was adapted to both of them.

Even Mahiru's cleaning was adapted to his lazy vampire.

They were good together. They worked and they were more than _happy._

Truth was that his relationship with Kuro evolved with them going along without questions.

Time and domesticity made it the obvious road, natural.

Their feelings growing each day they were together a bit more.

 

Thinking simply as Mahiru loves to do so, they were in love for a long time, their relationship didn't happen, they happened.

 

"It's always been **_us._** "

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
